


warmer

by toge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Tsukishima POV, just gay people being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toge/pseuds/toge
Summary: I find myself falling for the warm you, every moment when I’m with the warmer ideal of you.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	warmer

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear friend [gab!](https://twitter.com/cockgehina) i love you i hope you like this :)
> 
> did not beta this / barely proofread sorry for the errors LOL! enjoy

In this instantaneous world of fickle connection, Kei Tsukishima chooses the conscious decision to fall in love with Tadashi Yamaguchi slowly. He wants to be present right here with a freckled boy at this moment as he finds himself silently. but definitely, falling for him.

In the world we reside in, we choose to chase movements that we know would move into the void. Everything happens so fast, too fast for comfort. 

In his world, it’s just Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi. The smallest, warmest, “Tsukki” slows time down all over again, and suddenly — slowly, but surely — everything stops. It’s comfortable, and it’s slow. Nothing else moves around them.

Perhaps it’s the butterflies in his stomach — when Tadashi chooses to stand on his tiptoes when he can’t reach a cookie jar at the top shelf (and he craves cookies way too often), or when eyes that tell the tale of a once broken boy, but ‘I’m only here today, built up and whole again because of you, Tsukki.’ comes in its full form as a whole once more. 

Perhaps it’s when eyes are closed and glasses are laid to rest, soft lips meet pressed ones to relax them once again. Kisses that send a loving message of warmth and comfort through touch, but kisses that also send senses into pure, raw overdrive. 

Perhaps it’s when he chooses to say “I’m in love with _you_ ”, not ‘the idea of you’, or just _you._ It’s when Tadashi Yamaguchi chooses the conscious decision of falling in love with Tsukishima Kei, and chooses to make the humble declaration of love. Humble declarations that connect heart to heart.

It is _definitely_ when Tadashi slots his fingers in between Kei’s — whether it’s when they are walking down a secluded hallway surrounded by the cries of the clouds, silent hearts taking a step forward side by side. Silent hearts, silent hearts with loud, blaring, _thunderous_ love. 

I want to unravel your mind and discover the mysteries and secrets below your flawless façade. I want to let down my guard and open my heart to the possibility of love. I want to be comfortable in the comfort of the real person I belong to, be confident in the love that I want to think I deserve and choose to seek. 

I want to be present right here with you at this moment as I find myself falling for you.

 _Right at this moment —_ when they’re making warm beef udon on a pouring night, Kei’s hoodie resting comfortably over Tadashi, warm soup, a warm boy, a warmer heart. When they’re watching _The Spectacular Now,_ Kei hears a soft sniffle coming from the head resting on his shoulder, and the former brings Tadashi closer to him, closer to his heart.

Kei realises that he doesn’t want love like the one in _The Spectacular Now._ He wants reality, he doesn’t want an explosive love celebrated for vibrancy and beauty across the glittering skyline that faded almost instantly. 

Kei wants someone who is both his soulmate and his best friend. He wants a living testament to how far they have grown, as individuals, as a pair, as _people._ He wants a safe love that makes him feel so assured with just a spiritual presence, someone to catch him when he isn’t even falling physically. 

A comfortable love while indulging in the present time, where the time never considers to even stop and the clock continues to tick on. 

Kei Tsukishima wants Tadashi Yamaguchi.

“Tadashi,” the colour of orange spreads across the soup, alongside the warm palette of tan, white, beige, red. A lot like a sunrise. It's a lot like the sun — warm, and guess what? A warmer boy sits, listening — as he always does.

A small hum — he’s listening. _Listen carefully, Tadashi. Please, listen to me._

“I haven’t said this to anybody in my twenty years of living,” the stirring stops, and he looks up to meet warm eyes, a small tunnel of vision into a warmer soul. 

“What is it, Tsukki?” Tadashi says, eyebrows of opposite sides slowly finding their way to each other. “You can tell me anything, anything at all.”

_I know I can. I know it, because you are the only one who deserves to hear it. You are the only who needs to hear it. You are the only one. You are._

“I love you.”

_I want to be present right here with you at this moment as I find myself falling for you._

Tadashi’s lips part from each other. And then, there are warm tears filling up warm, brown eyes. Kei’s eyes widen, and he puts down his cutlery, immediately getting off from his seat and making his way to the smaller boy, pulling him close without any hesitation.

“Say that again, Tsukki. Tell _me_ that again.” 

Kei’s eyes begin to well up as well. _I want to unravel your mind and discover mysteries and secrets behind your flawless façade. I want to unravel you._

_It’s been so long, Tadashi. I’m sorry that I expected those words from you for so long. But you never said no. You never refused, you never opposed. You never let your face down in the face of love. I’m sorry. It’s you. It has always been you._

“It’s you, Tadashi. I love you, Tadashi Yamaguchi. I always have.”

Kei Tsukishima wants the love that comes but once in a lifetime. He want to be present right here with Tadashi Yamaguchi at this moment as he finds himself falling for an all-too-familiar boy to him.

_As I find myself falling for you, every moment when I’m with you._

**Author's Note:**

> i am on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/suoko) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/fshigro) talk to me!


End file.
